I need you xOneShotx
by iwishforyou21
Summary: Baek Seung Jo. With a 200 IQ and amazing good looks, he's the perfect man. Oh Ha Ni. With her charming personality and loving character, she's the sweetest angel. My one-shot view on the Korean Drama of Itazura na Kiss. First story - help me be better! :3


Okay so I own nothing. :) These series belongs to Kaoru Tada (R.I.P) I'm just writing these based on Itazura Na Kiss. This story will contain the same material as in Itazura Na Kiss yet there will be plenty of scenes that aren't in the original series. Just for early information, the high school life of Oh Ha Ni and Baek Soong Jo will be longer since I enjoyed that part ;) no haters please. First story... tell me how to improve instead of putting me down (: This is based on the Korean drama version.

Oh Ha Ni's P.O.V

Where am I? This is a beautiful place. The sun shone through the trees in the forest as I lay beneath a tree on a chequered picnic blanket. I wonder if this place could possibly be HIS place. The Spirit of the Forest... I've often imagined him living in such a gorgeous place. One where his beauty fit in and he didn't stand out with his tall, handsome features. I closed my eyes, picturing him in this place. Yes. It suited him nicely. I could see him bend down to smell the pretty flowers yet he didn't smile. I guess I can't picture him smiling since he never smiles. I wonder if he'd kiss me. Oh, this was my imagination after all. So ever so slowly, he knelt in front of me and placed his lips on mine.

I stirred a bit and opened my eyes and saw a horse? It was a stunning white horse! It winked at me and I winked back. It turned its head away and I stuck my tongue out at it. haha. silly horse. Wait... where is it going? I followed it and it led me to him. The Spirit of the Forest! I walked over to him and looked at his lips expectantly. As if to grant my wish, he bent down to kiss me. His lips inched closer and closer. Ahh! Why can't he just hurry up?

I woke up in the school yard with the bell ringing. Drat. Just a dream. Oh wait. The bell rang! I hurried to class and got there just on time. Smiling, I looked at my drawing of the flowers that he touched in my dream. I sighed. Will he be forever untouchable? You see, the Spirit of the Forest isn't just from my imagination. He's real. He's a student in Parang High School. His real name's Baek Seung Jo. Seung Jo's the top student in my high school. But not only is he the smartest. He's also the hottest guy in this school. Could anyone be that perfect? Except, he doesn't date. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing for me but right now, with all the beautiful, rich girls in this school, I guess it's an advantage. He hasn't shown any preference for any girl so I felt safe crushing on him. He can't break me... Or so I thought.

"Oh Ha Ni! Oh Ha Ni!" Teacher called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's our Ha Ni thinking about this early in the morning?" she sang.

I grinned dreamily and touched my lips softly. Class 7 is probably the luckiest class ever. We have the sweetest teacher. She's proud of our accomplishments even though we're the bottom class.

"Kids, studying is really hard isn't it?" Teacher teased as she slapped the back of Bong Joon Gu. I wonder why? Oh well, it doesn't really matter. I liked that dream about Baek Seung Jo. :)

"Yes," the class replied dully.

"It's hard right?" she asked again.

"Yes!" the class said louder.

"I know what it means to be living as senior in South Korea. How lonely and hard it is-" she grabbed my classmate's collar and pulled him upright, "Stop digging through your bag!" She wiped clean the glasses of the student who sat in front of the previous classmate, "Erase those fake eyes!"

We laughed. She sure is a great teacher.

"However," she continued, "even if you guys complain about how difficult it is could it compare to the stress we third year teachers have to endure? Do you know the bitter taste of the teaching organization?"

I take it back. She's pretty crazy sometimes.

~o~

"Seems our grades are out, right?" I asked, picking at my food. What would I do if I failed this test again?

"That's right. We probably placed last again. It's not the first time. I don't understand why she gets so upset every time." Jung Joo Ri, one of my best friends, reasoned.

Go Min Ah, my other best friend, had a different topic in mind. "Your house construction is done right? You're not going to have a house-warming party?" she questioned me.

"I haven't been able to unpack and organize any of my things. My dad comes home late everyday and so do I." I answered.

"Have Bong Joon Gu do it for you. Earlier, he was staring at you like this," Joo Ri slapped a hand on her cheek and hung her mouth open.

I grinned. Oh so that's why Teacher slapped him. I poked Joo Ri to tease her.

"If it's a no, then what else is it? He even joined the art club because of you." Joo Ri took a bite of her pork chop.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Min Ah asked.

"What...this?" Joo Ri pointed at her pork chop. "Hey if the daughter of pork chop restaurant gets tired of them, then who else would come and eat it?" she demanded. "Ha Ni, are you tired of eating noodles? I mean does the daughter of the noodle restaurant get tired of eating noodles?"

I wagged a finger playfully at her. "I don't get tired of my dad's noodles."

"Your restaurant's noodles are really tasty! I approve, I approve!"

"Agree!" Min Ah gave me a thumbs-up.

"Heya!" A voice behind me greeted.

"Hi!" I responded automatically.

"Heya?" Joo Ri repeated staring at the school's most popular girl.

"Did she just greet us like that?" Min Ah's eyes grew in awe.

Our eyes followed her as she inserted some coins in the vending machine and turned the slot. After a while she knocked on the machine gently. "Huh? What is this? Why isn't it coming out?" she wondered.

I turned and got up. Might as well help her, after all, I may not be good with a lot of things but one of the few things I know is how to work that vending machine. Carefully, I knocked on it and listened. Smiling, I stood a few paces away and cracked my neck. 1 2 3! Bam! I kicked the vending machine and the drink popped out.

She sat down at her table and with her nose in the air thanked me.

The girl sitting on her table began to make conversation with her, "The senior midterm exams, Baek Seung Jo Oppa got first place again."

She shook her hair, "Is first place such a big deal? It's the perfect score! He got 500 out of 500!"

"What?" Joo Ri muttered in amazement over hearing their conversation. "Baek Seung Jo got 100% AGAIN? Is he even human?"

I looked distantly at the ceiling, "I said he wasn't human."

Joo Ri and Min Ah's eyes questioned my sanity.

"He's a spirit. 'Spirit of the Forest'," I explained. "So, I was following this white horse and then it disappeared and suddenly it was there again! How can I say this?" My pen slipped through my fingers. "It's the kind of beauty you want to take a bite out of!"

"A bite?" Min Ah asked.

"That's when I realized what a vampire must feel like," I continued. "Maybe in the beginning vampires were like that too. The neck of the girl he loved was so very beautiful that he had no choice but to bite her!"

My best friends shook their heads. "Really Ha Ni, just take a bite of this pig foot," Joo Ri handed me a pork chop.

"Hey! I'm not making this up!" I protested as Joo Ri shoved the meat into my mouth. We laughed for a while until the noise in the cafeteria died down.. Why you ask? Because Baek Seung Jo arrived.

A crowd of girls swarmed around him but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he took interest in the vending machine. My heart fluttered. Would he need any help getting the drink out? I hoped feverishly that the drink would get stuck.

"Seung Jo Oppa!" the girl, who had mumbled a hi to me, called. "You can have this, I just bought it." She offered him her drink.

He ignored her and pressed the button on the vending machine. Yes! Just as I'd hoped. The drink was stuck.

The girl giggled and tried to catch his attention. "My mom told me to tell your mom that she says hi." He looked at her for a moment. "I'm Jang Mi," she flipped her hair. "Hong Jang Mi. My mom and your mom are close."

Seung Jo looked bored and pressed the button on the vending machine once again.

"Oh my! It's not working again." Jang Mi looked over her shoulder and called me. "It's not coming out!"

Baek Seung Jo looked at me. Immediately, I got up and knocked the vending machine and cracked my neck nervously. 1 2 ..please work.. 3! BAM! The drink popped out. Seung Jo stared at me with his lips slightly apart.

"Here you go, Seung Jo Oppa!" Jang Mi handed his drink to him as he started to walk away. She skipped by his side while I stood frozen by the vending machine, "Oppa, you got a perfect score this time too, right? Wow you're the best!"

Joo Ri yelled my name out simply so that Seung Jo could remember my name. I hung my head. He's not going to remember. Suddenly, Seung Jo turned around. He walked over to me. Closer. And closer. Then he passed me. No hug? Kiss? Shoot! Seung Jo took his change from the machine and looked at me. My eyes grew wide. He has such beautiful grey eyes. I wonder if he'd take any interest in me. I was just about to say something really smart like, "Hi" when he walked away.. I sighed. Oh well..

~o~

Art class. Why do I have to go to class when I'm suffering from a disease called stupidity? I lifted my head to the heavens and screamed in my head. AHH! Stupid Oh Ha Ni! Was it so hard to say hi?

"That's why you should just confess," Ji Roo said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Confess?" I repeated.

"We're going to be graduating soon. How long are you going to be like this?" she asked.

"Ah.. that's right! It's because I didn't confess. Since he doesn't know how I feel, that's why can't express himself towards me. Because he's shy!" I concluded.

Min Ah looked up from her work and took her phone out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm looking up the word 'shy'," she answered.

"Alright," I said, already back into my own thoughts. "I'll confess in a wonderful way. But how should I do it? I want it to be very impressive!"

Joo Ri popped out from behind me with a monster mask. "How about this? 'My precious Seung Jo, I love you!'" she yelled in a monster voice.

"Oh... that's not bad." I was too out of it, imagining how he would react.

"Not bad? What the heck, Ha Ni?" Joo Ri took off the mask.

I looked over at Min Ah, she was still on her phone. "What are you looking up?"

"I'm looking up 'not bad'," she replied.

"Don't you have any good ideas? You read a lot of books."

"When animals confess, they dance," she offered.

"Dance?" I repeated.

Min Ah nodded. "Fish, birds, and penguins too and even drosophila. They all dance the 'Lovemaking Dance'."

"Courtship dance?"

Images flooded my head. Like the swan play. I was the lead swan and dancers before me leaped gracefully as Seung Jo appeared in a suit, looking handsome as usual. He held out his hand as I danced and raised me in the air with one arm. His beautiful grey eyes bore into my plain brown eyes.

Then he tossed me away.

"Yeah that's not it," I grumbled.

End

So yeah. Not very good I know. But I tried :3 Tell me what you think.


End file.
